A stereoscopic display is configured to convey a stereoscopic image (that is, a three dimensional image) to a viewer. Some stereoscopic displays require a viewer to wear special glasses (such as polarized glasses or active shutter glasses) in order to obtain the stereoscopic effect.
An auto-stereoscopic display is configured to convey a stereoscopic image to a viewer without requiring the viewer to wear special glasses to view the displayed stereoscopic image.
Some forms of auto-stereoscopic display include a parallax barrier arrangement. The parallax barrier arrangement controls which parts of the display can be seen by each eye of the viewer from a particular position. Each eye sees a different image, which results in a stereoscopic effect for the viewer.